Middle Earth: Unleashed
by Shadow Evenstar
Summary: When the Lord of the Rings characters seek the help of the Titans to defeat Sauron and Slade, the Titan's world turns upside down! first fic! eventual B
1. Prolouge

**Middle-Earth: Unleashed **

Hey. I'm Shadow Evenstar and **Middle-Earth: Unleashed** is my first fanfiction. It's a Teen Titans fic, but it has quite a bit of Lord of the Rings in it too. Please review, even if your comments are not positive so I know how I can improve. Just don't make them too harsh…I'm new at this.

**Disclaimer:** I think I'll have one of my favourite Teen Titan characters do my disclaimer. Oh Beastboy….

**B.B:** What?

**Shadow Evenstar:** Get over here and do the disclaimer.

**B.B:** Go away. I'm trying to sleep.

**Shadow Evenstar:** Would you like me to send my evil, eye-gouging llama army on you?

**B.B:** You don't have an army of llamas.

**Shadow Evenstar:** Famous last words.

**B.B:** Fine. Shadow Evenstar doesn't own Teen Titans or the Lord of the Rings books or movies. She also doesn't own Star Wars, where they opening line of this chapter is derived from. So don't sue her. And, no matter what she says, she does not have a llama army. Okay enjoy chapter one.

**Shadow Evenstar:** Thanks B.B. On with the story.

Chapter 1: Prologue 

A long, long, long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far, far, far away there lived a hobbit. In a hole. In the ground. Actually, there were a few hobbits. And a wizard. And other people. But we'll get to that later.

It was a normal day in Titan's Tower. Outside, the sun was shining and the blue waves lapped against the shore, as gulls dived down from the azure sky. Inside, a certain five teens were clambering out of their beds and heading down to breakfast. Yup, it was a great, normal day. Unfortunately, there is no such thing as a normal day in Titan's Tower. Every day, these five teens we all know and love run around the neighbourhood fighting crime and saving lives. But so far, this day was uneventful. Then again, the day had just begun.

"I wish you a most wonderful morning, friends!", sang Starfire, as she was making a second serving of her mucky, wormy, alien pudding for everyone. Delicious, huh?

Starfire is a beautiful alien princess from the planet Tamaran. She tries hard to fit in on Earth, but is often confused about the languages and cultures around her. She is very innocent and often naïve, but she is so kind-hearted that nobody really cares.

The other sleep-deprived Titans moaned in greeting as they sat down at the table, annoyed at how cheerful Starfire is in the morning. Beast Boy, the pint sized changeling, sat down drunkenly, and immediately fell asleep again, his head falling into his bowl of Tamaranian pudding.

Last night, some guy decided to try and rob the bank at two in the morning. Though the Titans caught him quickly, they all had to get out of their beds to throw the dude in jail, and poor Beastboy was exhausted.

Beastboy had the ability to morph into any animal making him incredibly useful to the team. He's a self-proclaimed comedian, and a Raven-proclaimed immature idiot.

Raven was the only titan besides Starfire that was not showing signs of weariness. But she really never showed emotion at all. Her cool telekinetic powers had the villains running. She has to always have control of her emotions, or else crazy things might happen, like lights bursting. She absentmindedly dragged Beastboys' head out of the pudding and admired the worm-things that had gotten stuck in his hair.

Cyborg mashed his pudding around in his plate. "Great…it's Thursday. Star's day to cook." he thought to himself. He was half-man, half-robot, and the cool, high tech equipment that was built into him was really helpful in battle. He can kick some butt! But right now, even Beastboy's tofu centered breakfast yesterday was looking better than this alien mush.

Robin, leader of the Titans, tried to figure out how to chuck the pudding out the window when Star wasn't looking. He's kind of on the short-side, but was powerful and talented beyond his years. He's kung-fu trained and has a ton of gadgets like his retractable bo-staff and his birdarang. He never takes off his mask, and is rarely seen without his annoyingly yellow cape. Though he is a bit bossy, he makes a great leader.

Starfire sat down while placing the second helping of that pudding stuff on the table. "I ask you, friends, may we do the "hanging-out" today?"

"Sure, Star" Robin responded, watching her face light up. "What do you want to do?"

Beastboy had woken up, and was now busy picking the worms from the pudding off him and dropping them into the hood of Raven's cloak, without her noticing.

"I suggest that we enjoy the joyfulness of a movie on the DV of D playing contraption!" Starfire yelled.

This was not Raven's idea of an exciting morning. "I'll be in my room," she said in her usual flat voice.

"Uh-uh….no you don't!" exclaimed Cyborg. "You are gonna spend some time with us today. Enough with the meditation and billion year old books! Come on…we'll let you pick the movie!"

"How can I resist the temptation?" Raven said, sarcastically. But she went into the common room **( not sure what the room that they play video games and watch T.V is called…but I think I'll call it the common room ok?)** and examined the shelf that held all of their movies.

"Star Wars…no….Peter Pan…heck no….Charlie and the Chocolate Factory….stupid freakish oompa loompa things freak me out….Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring…"

Raven considered this last choice for a moment. It wasn't a horror movie, the genre she preferred, but the last time the Titans watched a horror flick Starfire ran all over the tower screaming like a nut for a full hour. And it didn't have too much romance garbage in it. She took the movie off the shelf.

"Did you pick a movie yet?" the Titans had come into the common room with various snacks and took their places on the couch. Robin was beside Starfire on one end, worried that Raven had picked a horror movie as she was prone to do, and that Star would get scared. Beastboy was in the form of a dog and was sitting near Cyborg, near the other end, leaving a space for Raven in the middle of the couch. Raven popped the DVD in the player, pressed play and sat down.

"Joyous! The feature involving vertically-challenged persons and a golden piece of jewelry!" shouted Starfire, as the Fellowship opening theme began.

A couple of hours later, the movie was drawing to a close. It was at the part right before Boromir gets shot with a couple of arrows. Frodo is about to ditch everybody, and Merry and Pippin are almost going to get captured by the Uruk-kai. The Titans were warming themselves up for Boromir's death **(poor guy…though I am personally not a big fan of his). **Suddenly the screen froze.

"Dude!" yelled Beastboy, transforming back into a human. "What happened to the movie?" All of a sudden, a silver spiral formed in the screen, sort of looking like a tornado. "Since when are we watching The Wizard of Oz?" Beastboy exclaimed. The spiral-thing turned blue and then a brilliant gold. Suddenly, ten figures tumbled out of the screen and landed onto the floor of the common room. They all stared at the five kids on the couch.

" Mr. Frodo, sir? Where are we and… who are they?"

And that's chapter one. It hasn't really started to get exciting yet, as this is just the prologue, but next chapter will be more interesting. Please review!


	2. Introductions and Chinese Food

**Middle Earth: Unleashed**

**Disclaimer**:Oh Ravey...

**Raven**: What do you want?

**Shadow Evenstar**: Come on Rae, tell them I don't own anything here.

**Raven**: Don't call me Rae you insolent fool.

**Shadow Evenstar**: Whoa someone's in a bad mood today.

**Raven**: Azarath Metrion-

**Shadow Evenstar**: Eeek! Okay relax. Just do my disclaimer.

**Raven**: Shadow Evenstar does not own Teen Titans or Lord of the Rings, or The Simpsons, all of which are owned by talented, rich people. And, she seems not to own a brain either.

**Shadow Evenstar**: Hey!

**Raven**: So don't sue her.

**Shadow Evenstar**: Thanks Rae…er…Raven. Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 2: Introductions and Chinese Food

" _Mr. Frodo, sir? Where are we…and who are they?"_

The voice came from a short, curly-haired, slightly chubby guy. He stood up, and edged warily toward the teens, holding a sword in his shaking hands. He then thought better of it, though, when he saw Robin whip out his retractable bo staff thing. He ran and hid behind a tall, elderly figure that carried a staff.

"Eee…Gandalf, don't let them hurt me…don't let them turn me into anything unnatural…hey! You fell off that cliff with the Balrog in the Mines of Moria!" the little person gaped at the stately old man, then hugged him.

The old man shoved the little guy off of him, and began helping the others up. Besides the short, chubby guy and the old man, there was a tall, scraggily-haired man, a blond, lean person with pointy ears, three other tiny people that were slightly above three feet, a short, bearded person, and an amoured tall man. The last of the bunch was really…odd. He crawled on his hands and knees. He had a few strands of hair, bluish skin, and was wearing a loincloth.

The entire company dusted themselves off and turned towards the Titans, who all wore expressions of mixed disbelief and horror. Save one.

" Wonderful! New friends!" yelled the loveable nutcase Starfire. She ran to the ugly blue creature and gave him one of her bone crushing hugs. "Get it off us…it burns…it wants to kill us, precious…wants to kill us…KILL US. Get it off us, we begs you…" the creature shrieked.

Cyborg pulled the alien girl away from the creature quickly. "Okay y'all. Let's get something straight here…" he pointed to the tall, staff-carrying old man. "You're Gandalf…" the old man nodded. "And you're Legolas…" the good-looking blond elf bowed.

The scraggily-haired man held out his hand, and Cyborg shook it. "I'm Aragorn, or Strider". He pointed to the other person on his left, and introduced him as Borimir. On his right was Gimli, the bearded dwarf.

"And here are our four hobbits…Frodo Baggins the Ring-barer, Samwise Gamgee, Pippin Took, and Merry Brandybuck."

An uncomfortable silence followed this.

"Er…who's…what's…that?" said Robin, pointing to the blue-skinned creature that was now breathing heavily on the floor, cursing under his breath.

"That's Gollum…or Smeagol. I do not really know why he is here…its probably best if you just ignore him."

"AHHHHHH!" Gollum sprang from the floor and began attacking Raven's ankles.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Gollum was surrounded in black, and then was thrown suddenly against the wall.

"It's gonna be kind of hard to ignore him" said Raven.

"Okay…dudes…WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Beastboy asked, loudly.

" This may seem strange, but we were sent here because we need your help…and you need ours." Gandalf said, wisely.

"How did you get out of the T.V?" Beastboy interrupted, confused.

"The world of Middle-Earth is not just a story created by J.R.R Tolkien…it actually exists. We were transported here to meet you. And what is a T.V?" Legolas answered. He then looked strangely at Starfire.

Starfire's eyes had become hearts and she was staring at Legolas and practically drooling. Frankly, I can't blame her. Robin had turned an incredible shade of red and was looking from Starfire to Legolas. Any minute now, smoke would start coming from his ears.

"Still, you haven't explained why you're here…and why you need us." Raven said.

Aragorn sighed. "As you may have already known, our land is filled with evil. The Dark Lord Sauron is searching always for the Ring, in which Frodo is in possession of. He can only dominate our land if he obtains this one ring, but on your planet, it is a different story. He has an friend here…I believe you are familiar with him…he is named Slade."

"Dude…why do you talk so fogey?" Beastboy asked him. **By the way, fogey means like, old. Like an old fogey…get it? Good. **

"I do not comprehend, young green hobbit. Tell me, why is it that you are this colour? Too much of that Longbottom Leaf perhaps..."

"Slade!" Robin exclaimed. "But I thought we got rid of him."

"Indeed no…he is very much alive. He is now in a current partnership with Sauron. This means destruction over our earth and yours. We must work together and end their tyranny forevermore!" shouted Gandalf.

Silence.

"Nerd!" coughed Beastboy, under his breath.

" So...may we humbly ask to dwell in your superlative residence for perhaps, a fortnight?" asked Gandalf.

"Huh?" the Titans chorused, except for Starfire, who was still staring lovingly at our Mirkwood prince. It was beginning to freak him out.

"Oh. I have forgotten. No longer do humans in your world speak in such ways as we do. I shall attempt to translate into modern tongue….Er…can we chill in your blinged-up crib for a coupla days yo? Word." Gandalf said, confidently.

Nelson, from The Simpsons, ran inside Titan's Tower. "Haw-haw!" he said pointing to Gandalf. Then he opened the front door and ran out, never to be seen again in Jump City. Well, at least not for a while anyway.

"Titans…huddle" Robin ordered. The five teens gathered together slightly away from the ten Middle-Earthiens. "So what do you guys think?" he asked. "I think we should let them stay here…we need any help we can get when it comes to Slade."

" I think they're cool. Let them hang with us here for a while" offered Cyborg.

"Whatever…just keep the blue freak away from me." Raven said in her usual monotone.

" Yes! They must stay here! That Legolas is most delightful, don't you think?" Starfire was temporarily out of her mesmerized state, as she was no longer looking at the elf, but that wouldn't stop her from talking about him.

" Yeah…Cy and I could always use new people to beat on our video games…we getting tired of whooping Robin all the time. And these people would probably make great Stankballers" Beastboy said.

"Then it's unanimous." Robin turned to the ten people…for lack of a better word. " You guys can stay here."

"Thank you" all of the Middle-Earthiens chorused. Except for Gollum. Instead he yelled "Stupid fat hobbit!" and grabbed Gandalf's staff and began to whack Boromir with it.

Robin looked at his watch. It was 12:30 p.m. "Okay, it's time for lunch. What do you guys want to eat?"

"Anything but Lembas bread" said Frodo. He was getting quite sick of it.

"Pizza with double pepperoni, bacon, sausage, ham, bacon, chicken, barbequed pork, bacon, Italian spicy sausage, ground beef, and bacon…or did I say that already?" recited Cyborg.

"Tofu!" yelled Beastboy.

"Anything but tofu" said Raven in a bored voice.

"Salted pork and ale, laddie!" Gimli shouted.

" I suggest a feast of my scrumptious Tamarian pudding-"

" NO!" the other Titans interrupted Starfire loudly.

Robin settled the argument by ordering Chinese. Everyone found something that they liked. Well, almost everyone.

"Nasty human food…he tries to poision us, yes, the evil, evil, boy in the mask…we wants some fishies…yes…raw and wriggling! Delicious, precious. No moo goo gai pan and won tons…. we wants fishies!" Gollum crowed. As usual he was ignored by everyone else. He began screaming and crawling all over the Tower, until Aragorn tied him up to a chair with a bit of rope. He continued screaming, but at least he couldn't run around anymore.

Starfire was cheerfully talking to Legolas, and it was plain to everyone else that he wasn't listening.

"_This girl is nice and pretty…but she is nothing compared to my one and only love_, _Shadow Evenstar_ " thought Legolas**. Hahahaha in my dreams.  
**

Beastboy was getting along great with Merry and Pippin. They were already planning pranks on Raven and Gandalf. Merry and Pippin were troublemakers like Beastboy, and the three of them made a good, conniving evil little team.

When lunch was over, it was time to talk business. Robin always gets a little cranky when it comes to Slade, as we all know too well. He wanted answers, and he wanted them _now. _

"Where's Slade?" he demanded. **See?** **I told you**. Aragorn sighed. "Apparently, though Sauron cannot unite with his human form on Middle-Earth until he obtains the One Ring, on any other planet he may do as he pleases. He and Slade have developed a partnership and will likely dominate both Earth and Middle Earth. Unless we can stop them," Aragorn finished.

Robin pounded his fist hard on the table. "We will" he said quietly.

"Believe me, we will".

Hoped you like it! The next chapter will give clues to the eventual BB/Rae in this story. Please review!


	3. Ninja Hobbit Author Skills

**Middle Earth: Unleashed **

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Teen Titans or the Lord of the Rings, or the script from the LOTR movies. All I own is this plot, which isn't really much to be proud of. And I wish I owned Legolas, though I don't. So I'd rather not be sued, thanks. On to chapter 3.

Chapter 3: Ninja Hobbit Author Skills

"Target locket", Pippin whispered into his walkie-talkie. Raven had just walked by him. She was getting bored of all the craziness that was happening and was heading to her room for some meditation to keep her calm. Robin just wouldn't stop talking about Slade. It had taken Raven a lot of self-control to resist duct-taping his mouth shut.

She figured she was safer in her room anyway. That Gollum freak kept staring at her and gave her evil grins when no one else was looking. And Beastboy and…those two hobbits….Poppa and Merro?….seemed to be scheming about something. It was best to stay out of everyone's way.

_Beastboy. _Raven was ashamed to admit it, but she didn't hate Beastboy nearly as much as she let on. Though he was always bugging her, or finding new ways to drive her insane, she knew that he really cared about her, and that he liked her as a friend.

"**Only as a friend, eh?"**

"Hey! Who said that?" yelled Raven.

"I did. The author. Shadow Evenstar" 

"What do you mean "the author"?" Raven continued.

" **That's not important. What's important is you and Beastboy."**

" I won't even justify that comment with a response. There is no such thing as Beastboy and I, you idiot."

" But you wish there was…don't you?" 

"**Don't you?"**

"NO! Why would you even think that? Show yourself, so that I can wound you most grievously!"

" Ravey and B.B sitting in a tree…K.I.S.S.I.N.G…" 

" What are you, in like preschool?"

" **I think you should tell him."**

" There's nothing to tell."

" **Since I am such a kind and loving person, I will even help you out."**

" I don't want your help" 

"I am now going top use my ninja hobbit author skills to get B.B over here, so you can tell him"

" DON'T YOU DARE…"

Since I am the author and I can do anything I want, Beastboy suddenly appeared in Raven's room. His arms were loaded with water balloons.

"How did I get here?" Beastboy asked, confused.

Raven turned red and then purple. She looked like she was going to explode. One of the statues in her room shattered on the floor.

"Uh oh, its time to go, B.B", I said, and made him disappear with my ninja hobbit author skills.

Raven seemed to recollect herself. She placed her hood on. Then she started to meditate.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she chanted.

Suddenly, Merry, Pippin and Beastboy burst through the door of Raven's room. I am not sure how this was done, as I believe Raven can only open her door, but perhaps they also have ninja hobbit skills.

"Fire!" yelled Pippin, in his adorable, wee little voice. The three of them began pelting Raven with water balloons.

"AAARG!" yelled Raven. She then made her black shieldy force-field thing to block the water balloons. Using her telekinetic powers, she was also able to stop some water balloons from hitting her. She succeeded, but not before she was completely drenched.

"GET OUT!" she screeched.

The three practical jokers scurried away, terrified, but overcome with laughter. Raven stood there, dripping wet, for a few moments, cursing under her breath.

That is, until Gollum entered the room. "My precious…." he hissed.

(Dramatic music plays) What will Gollum do to Raven? Will the Titans and the LOTR people work together to save their worlds from Sauron and Slade? Will Shadow Evenstar fail the science test she should be studying for instead of writing this? Tune in next time for the next exciting (snore) installment of…this stupid story. And please review!


	4. The Spy Who Gagged Me

Middle Earth: Unleashed

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just wanted to say thanks to the people who reviewed for taking the time to read and review my story and to help me improve it. Also, for everyone that read this story before the 21st of March, the first chapter has been revised. Because I can't use technology to save my life, I uploaded wrong and chopped off half of chapter 1, which is why it ended on such an abrupt note. So please re-read chapter 1, as the events that are there now are crucial to the rest of the plot. Also, as I've previously mentioned I'm technologically stupid and have come across a problem. I've read many great stories recently and I wanted to review them, but when I pressed the review button, it said at the bottom of the screen 'a pop up window was blocked'. Can anyone tell me why this keeps happening? Thanks. I hope you enjoy chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans or Lord of the Rings and never will. I also don't own the board game Monopoly, the Austin Powers movies (this chapter's title is a take-off of the title), Easy Bake Oven or Grease.

Chapter 4: The Spy Who Gagged Me

Cyborg cleared the remnants of their lunch of the table. He had been left alone with the Middle-Earthiens, something that he wasn't exactly comfortable with. Robin had retreated to his room, probably to obsess about Slade, as usual. Beastboy had snuck off with Merry and Pippin, doing something that Cyborg suspected that Raven would not be happy about. Starfire had gone to "the mall of shopping" to stock up on hair products and makeup and quite possibly Legolas action figures. Raven had also gone to her room, but that was normal. Oddly, as Cyborg noted, Gollum had disappeared as well. He had probably gone to try and drown himself in the toilet or something. Or so Cyborg thought.

"Well…how's life back in Middle-Earth?" asked Cyborg, trying to make conversation with the odd looking characters from a beloved book series.

Everyone seemed to take this as a rhetorical question, because he didn't receive an answer. Gandalf was talking seriously to Aragorn, Legolas was trying with little luck to braid Gimli's beard and Sam was daydreaming about Rosie Cotton. Everyone else was starring into space. Cyborg reminded himself to kill his friends for leaving him alone with these psychopaths.

But as much as Cyborg wanted to get the hell away from here, he knew it was up to him to keep this Fellowship of nutcases entertained, so they wouldn't go crazy and trash his house. "Er…how about a game of Monopoly?" he suggested.

Robin had bought this game a long time ago, but the Titans hadn't played for

awhile.

"Monopoly…is this some kind of duel?" Boromir asked, confused.

"Can you eat it?" Merry piped up.

"No. It's a game you play, for fun" explained Cyborg, slowly.

" Okay! Let's play!" shouted Sam, and Cyborg went to go get the game.

Meanwhile….

Slade impatiently drummed his fingers on the table. He was getting rather bored.

He was hungry too. What was taking Sauron so long?

Sauron was in the kitchen of a five-star hotel just south of Jump City. He was in his true form, the way he looked before Isildur chopped his finger off and he turned to dust. Apparently, though on Middle-Earth he could only remain in the form of a lidless eye, but on our earth those rules didn't apply. Who knew?

Sauron was having a blast here on earth. He had been to three different night clubs in the past two days, watched the Austin Powers movies forty-six times each and had went to go see a musical production of Grease. Right now, he was humming "Grease Lightning" while putting on his pink, fluffy oven mitts to take his sprinkle-covered cookies out of his bran-new Easy Bake Oven. Life was great.

He brought the cookies and two glasses of milk to the table. Slade eyed the cookies evilly. Rainbow sprinkles weren't really his thing. He took a cookie anyway. Slade was practically squirming in his seat. He couldn't wait to start taking over some worlds. Unfortunately, his partner in crime, the Dark Lord Sauron, the cruelest, evilest being in Middle-Earth, wanted to play with his Easy Bake Oven and sing songs from old musicals. _Shudder._ Slade had a thing against musicals. They were so…unnatural.

"So Sauron, how is our evil plan for obliterating the Titans and the Fellowship and dominating all life going?" asked Slade, hoping to get Sauron back to their primary focus: demolishing Middle Earth and earth.

Sauron momentarily stopped mentally congratulating himself on cookies well done. An evil grin spread across his sprinkle and frosting covered mouth. "Excellent. Our spy reports daily" he said.

Slade choked on his delicious cookie. "Spy? What spy? You never told me about a spy!" He threw the remainder of his cookie at Sauron's helmet covered head. What a waste of a cookie. "We're supposed to be working to destroy all together, you blundering dolt! How could you do this to me? Why I oughta…" Slade stopped. Curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"Who's the spy?" Slade asked, calmly.

"Just a friend. One who goes by the name of Gollum."

Back at Titan's Tower…

Raven stared with utmost loathing at the ugly blue creature in her doorway. She was drenched, had a huge headache and was still really peeved at the author for the remarks she made about her and Beastboy last chapter. This was definitely not the best time for her worst enemy of the week to be knocking on her door.

" I am going to count to three. If you are not out of my sight in three seconds I am going to make you wish you were never born" Raven said slowly to Gollum. He grinned at her.

"Shhh…precious. We says that we don't likeses this girl much. We says that it is time for it to go away, yes. Too suspicious, it is, causes trouble. It must go." Gollum revealed a glowing purple ball from behind his back. He lifted it up and pointed it in Raven's direction. Suddenly, she was all tied up and had a piece of cloth in her mouth to keep her from yelling for help.

"Bye bye, precious" Gollum said sweetly. He raised the mystical sphere once again and Raven disappeared.

Gollum chuckled to himself. "What can we do now, precious?" he said out loud. "No cruel girl to say mean things to Smeagol any more! Time for Smeagol to have some fun, yes precious." He jumped up and down on Raven's bed, and grabbed one of her pillows. Then, he ran down the hall to Robin's room.

Robin was sitting at a desk in his dimly lit room, writing furiously. He stared at his collection of crime-related newspapers each one mysteriously linking to Slade. None of them held the answer to this question: Where was Slade now? He knew the destruction Slade could cause all on his own, but now he had his buddy Sauron in it with him. He pounded his head against the desk.

_Wham! _A pillow smacked Robin right across the face. He saw little Slades running around in a circle around his head. When his eyes focused again, they rested on all little blue guy rolling around on the floor with laughter. Robin whipped out his retractable bo-staff. Gollum stopped laughing for a moment, and held out his purple magical sphere. Just like Raven had been, Robin was immediately tied up and his mouth was stuffed with a gag as well. He flopped to the ground like a fish out of the water. Gollum left the room, slyly. Beating up on superheroes was fun.

Raven opened her eyes, warily. Where was she? She looked around, and did not see anything familiar. She noticed the faint smell of home baked cookies in the air. "_That stupid Gollum,_ she thought, _when I get my hands on him I'm gonna…" _Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud "A-hem". She sat up, still tied up like a sausage. Her eyes widened as she saw the two figures that were staring at her.

The two people that now held her captive.

Sauron and Slade.

Oh joy.

A cliffie! Yay! Next chapter, we get to hear a bit more from Cyborg as he attempts to play Monopoly with the Fellowship, and Beastboy, Starfire, Merry and Pippin will be back in the story. We'll see if Robin can get himself untied…poor guy. Also, Gollum continues his rampage through the tower, and we'll learn about his cool purple ball thing…no it's not a palantir. And we'll see how Raven gets along with Slade and Sauron. Now press the pretty review button on the left hand side of your computer. Yes that's right….press it…it calls to you.


	5. Hobbits and Titans and Villians, Oh My!

Middle Earth: Unleashed

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Lord of the Rings. I also don't own Monopoly, well I do have the game…but I don't own it. Sue me, and you will get Sauron's Easy Bake Oven chucked at your head.

Author's Note: Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life has been hectic, but now that the summer's here I have all the time in the world. I'd like to thank the people who very kindly reviewed. All four of you rock!

**MuggleBuddy: **Thank you very much! You're right, mush is a word. Forgive my stupidity. 

**Robinfan:** Thanks! It's always great to meet another LOTR and TT lover.

**Lena:** Thank you! Yup, they should make those Easy Bake Ovens bigger. I used to have one when I was little, and I didn't get as much sugar as I deserved. Thanks for reviewing.

**Inglor Nolatari:** Cool penname. Yes, there are nine fellowship members, but the Fellowship plus Gollum is ten characters that tumbled out of the screen. Sorry, I should have specified that more clearly. I agree with you, Gandalf totally rules! Pippin's my favourite though.

Okay on to chapter 5.

Chapter 5: Hobbits and Titans and Villains, Oh My!

"Splendid! I just won a beauty contest!" Gandalf exclaimed, reading off of a little card.

"How many times do I have to tell you freaks, just because the card says you did something, it doesn't mean it's real! You, Gordorf or whatever, collect your ten bucks and be quiet!" yelled Cyborg. He had quickly lost his patience with the Middle Earthiens. Where the heck was Beastboy? Once Cy got his hands on that little grass stain for leaving him alone with these freaky people…

" Greetings, Friend Cyborg and new friends Frodo, Samwise, Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, and Boromir. Tell me, where are friends Meriadoc, Peregrin and Gollum?" Starfire said, entering the room. She was carrying many shopping bags and was batting her eyelashes at Legolas.

" I saw Beastboy and those hairy-footed garden gnomes filling up water balloons in the kitchen sink. I don't know about the scary, blue dude though…hopefully he's leaving Raven alone." Cyborg responded. He knew that if Gollum got in Raven's way again she'd send him on a one-way ticket to the moon. Not that he'd really be missed around here.

"You landed on my Baltic Avenue square you foolish mortal. Pay up or you will feel the wrath of my bow!" yelled Legolas, his acute elvish eyes narrowing.

" Need not I remind you that my father is the Steward of the Great Realm of Gondor, and therefore I am much too important too pay you. You should be paying me! And besides, I rolled a six!"

"I know everything and I know that you rolled a seven. I command you to pay Legolas seventy five dollars!" retorted Gandalf.

"Now, now lads, let's not bicker. Isn't that right Mr. Frodo?" asked Sam, trying to keep the peace. Frodo nodded.

"If I am being forced to pay by you rule-abiding cretins that are beneath me, I shall ROB THE BANK!" shouted Boromir, grabbing a couple of five hundred dollar bills from the bank.

"Aye! That's cheating! I'm putting you in the jail of misfortune!" yelled Gimli, moving Boromir's piece (the racecar) to the jail square.

" I, Legolas Greenleaf, have hereby just won the lottery! All this coloured parchment with the little human on it belongs to me!"

"Silence! I am Gandalf! I'm in charge! Submit to me!"

"You cannot put me in jail! My ever-powerful father will have your head if you do not release me this instant. I would cut off your head, dwarf, if I had a half decent weapon and it wasn't so icky!" screamed Boromir. In frustration, he picked up Gimli's player (the little hat) and chucked it as far as he could (which wasn't very far). It landed in Frodo's glass of soda.

"News flash, Boromir…No one likes you!" yelled Aragorn. As you can see, the Middle Earthiens were already picking up modern language.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun,Can't touch this," sang Legolas, who had watched an M.C Hammer music video with Beastboy before lunch.

"I am enjoying this peculiar drink. The bubbles are excellent," said Frodo, drinking his soda, not noticing that Gimli's little hat was in his cup. "Wait…something does not taste right." Frodo quickly swallowed, Monopoly playing piece and all. "Blehh…that tasted worse then Sam's rabbit stew."

"What's wrong with my rabbit stew? I'll have you know, Mr. Frodo, I worked very hard on that stew. It wasn't my fault we had no taters-"

"Laddie, YOU DRANK MY PLAYER?" roared Gimli, as Frodo backed away from him. "Now I'll never beat Boromir, that self-centered daddy's boy…"

"At least I take baths once in a while, unlike you, you smelly dwarf!" retorted Boromir.

"I resent that comment. Aragorn doesn't take baths either," snapped Gimli. He ducked immediately after as Frodo, being thrown by Aragorn, was hurled at him. Frodo crashed into a wall. Gimli, with a swing of his axe, began hacking up the Monopoly board in aggravation.

"Mr. Frodo! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Sam, a little too desperately, as he ran to help Frodo who was in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"ALRIGHT, WILL Y'ALL JUST SHUT UP, yelled Cyborg. Everyone was hushed, and Gimli momentarily stopped chopping the game board into bits.

"Perhaps this game of boredom was not the best idea after all," suggested Starfire, who was watching fearfully from the other side of the room.

Suddenly, Beastboy, Merry and Pippin ran downstairs looking terrified yet laughing their heads off.

"Okay, what did you do now?" wheedled Cyborg, shaking his head.

"We just got Raven bad!" cheered B.B, giving high fives to the hobbits.

"I presumed you had given up the 'not truly practical jokes' after what you did to me", said Starfire angrily.

"Yeah, but this opportunity was too good to miss, Star. It was three-on-one!" said Beastboy.

"We better go see if Raven's okay. You are so gonna get it," responded Cyborg eagerly. It would be much easier to stomp B.B at video games if he had two broken arms.

The Fellowship and the Titans, excluding Raven and Robin went up to Raven's room. Cyborg pounded on the door. "Raven! It's us. Are you okay? And Beastboy wants to apologize." After receiving no answer, he nudged Beastboy. "Yea, uh Raven, I'm sorry we played a joke on you. You're not mad, are you?"

Beastboy received more silence as a response. "She's mad", he confirmed. "Alright, Raven, we're coming in." Beastboy nodded to Cyborg, who blasted down the door with his Sonic Cannon. As the door fell, the Titans and Fellowship rushed inside Raven's room. They gasped as they saw Gollum jumping on the bed with glee, and no Raven in sight.

Robin's Room 

"Mmmphthgh!" yelled Robin through his bonds. "Arrghhth!" Translation: "I'm stuck! Help!"

He had been lying on the floor for the past twenty minutes. That stupid Gollum was doomed. He hoped everyone else was alright…well, everyone except for that Legolas guy. He had seen the way Starfire was staring at him. Robin wondered how Legolas would look if his hair was **_mysteriously_** shaved off when he was sleeping.

Suddenly, his roommates pushed open the door. In stampeded the Fellowship members and three fifths of his team. Aragorn was holding Gollum by the throat. "Robin! Raven's go-", began Cyborg. He stopped as he saw Robin tied up on the floor, looking absolutely ridiculous.

Gandalf started to snicker into his beard. Starfire hit him with a starbolt and went to help Robin. Frodo assisted her by using Sting, his sword, to cut through the bonds.

"Dude, what happened?" asked Beastboy, once Robin was mostly untied.

"It was that little blue monster! He tied me up with that creepy ball of his! Wait…Raven's gone?" Robin asked.

"And I have a feeling that Gollum here has something to do with it," responded Gimli. Everyone glared evilly at Gollum. He giggled to himself.

"What did you do to her?" Beastboy said, oddly aggressively.

"Ssshe wasss not being soo nice to uss, precious. We had to teach her a lessssson yessss?" Gollum answered.

"Where is she? And don't call me precious…it creeps me out" said Beastboy, shuddering. Gollum continued to giggle and laugh to himself. Beastboy sighed. This was all his fault. Actually it was mostly Gollum's fault, but Beastboy still felt partly responsible for this disaster. Wherever Raven was, he hoped she was alright.

Meanwhile…

"Cookie?" offered Sauron politely.

"No. Thank. You." Raven stated slowly and clearly. It was the forty sixth time he had asked her that. She was sitting at the kitchen table, still wrapped in the bonds that Gollum had tied her in. The two evil villains had removed the gag in her mouth so she could talk, but she could hardly move anywhere else, let alone use her powers to escape.

"Now, back to business" said Slade. "Will you assist us in world domination, including the destruction of your pitiful friends and the annihilation of all?"

"Now what do you think the answer to that question is, you idiot?" Raven retorted.

"Yes?" guessed Slade hopefully.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Look, why did you get Gollum to bring me here? I have nothing to do with either of you."

"On the contrary, my dear, you have plenty to do with us. We want to obliterate you and your pitiful friends, and you want to stop us. The only way you can save yourself is if you join us. C'mon Raven, we know you still are daddy's little girl. If anyone can help us take over the world, Trigon's daughter can." Slade responded, grinning.

"We've been down that road before, Slade. And this is not about my father, this is about you two wanabee super villans and the fact that you have too much time on your hands. Seriously, who takes over a couple of worlds for fun?" Raven pondered.

"Fine. If you will not help us, you are now our hostage. The Titans and the Fellowship will be led here to rescue you, and it will be their destruction." Slade said in a hoarse voice. "Earth and Middle Earth will burn and all will flee in terror, unless they are ready to bow down to the almighty Slade and Sauron! No army can withstand us! WE WILL RULE ALL!"

"How 'bout one of _Sauron's Special Sugary Snack-Cakes_?" Sauron interrupted, putting a chocolate cupcake, covered in thick layers of green frosting and adorned by pink candy hearts in front of Raven.

"No." Raven said simply, glaring at the cupcake in disgust.

"Sauron, how many times do I have to tell you…do not interrupt me when I am scheming evilly!" Slade yelled.

"Sorry, Slade. Here, have a sugary snack-cake. They'll bring down your blood pressure." Sauron answered sheepishly.

"Oh yea, I have a question." Raven began angrily, looking at Slade. "How did Gollum get his hands on a Sphere of Azar?"

"WHAT?" roared Slade. "Gollum has my Sphere? The one that Trigon gave me back when we were friends that accentuates powers?"** (A/N: By the way, there's no such thing as the Sphere of Azar, I just made that up. It has nothing to do with why Slade is so powerful in Season Four. Also, as you can see this story is post- The End, but I won't spoil it for anyone by revealing the ending of the End part 1, 2, or 3, which aired in Canada last week. Though I will tell you that I thought all three episodes were awesome. After this chapter, this is all you will hear about Trigon. Now I'll be quiet.)**

"Um yeah, Slade, old buddy, old pal, I forgot to mention. I sorta gave your Azarathian globe thing that Trigon gave you as a gift when you were partners to Gollum for the time being. It was part of our deal, he spies on the Titans and the Fellowship and he gets to be all powerful. No big deal, right Sladester?" confessed Sauron quickly.

Sauron didn't receive an answer. Slade had fallen to the floor in a dead faint.

**A/N: Pretty long chapter, eh? Hope you liked it. Review and I will be eternally in your debt.**


	6. Pretty Dress Legolas

Middle Earth Unleashed

**Author's Note:** Hey people of the fanfiction universe! Welcome back to Middle Earth: Unleashed. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was so busy at the end of the school year. I had four billion things to do seeing as I was preparing for my grade eight graduation, had to write thank you speeches and a valedictorian speech, and pretty much do the last of all of my student council stuff before I graduated. And then after school finished, and I was all ready to do some fanfic writing, my computer blew up! Now everything is back to normal, thank goodness. So once again it's time to thank the new reviewers.

**the lone psychopath: **Glad you are enjoying it! I was annoyed too when I noticed they took away Glorifindel's part from the movie and Arwen had it instead…he rocked! By the way, I loved your _The Slade Show _ fic. I was actually rolling on the ground with laughter!

**The Skeet:** Thank you! Have one of Sauron's Special Sugary Snack-Cakes for your kindness!

**jfjkf: **Thanks very much! You rock! Hope you like this chapter.

**TK FoX:** Thanks! I enjoyed your highlights; those were some of my favourite parts of Middle Earth: Unleashed, too. Especially the part when Gandalf tries modern lingo. Keep reading!

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or the Lord of the Rings books or movies, or the movie script. I also don't own Grease or the song "Sandy" from it. I also don't own the BSB song "Incomplete" or any other song mentioned in this fic. Sue me and you will be forced to marry Control Freak from Titans if you are a girl and Kitten if you are a guy, neither which are a pleasant experience._

Now on to Chapter 6.

Chapter 6: Pretty Dress Legolas 

Gollum was strapped to a lie detector that Cyborg had created using his high tech skills in just a few hours. He was at the kitchen table and surrounded by the members of the Fellowship and the Titans, who all wore similar expressions of fury. Well, except for Merry and Pippin who were singing and dancing to Don't Phunk With My Heart by the Black Eyed Peas _(which I don't own either, by the way), _much to everyone else's annoyance.

"Answer the question, you creepy little freak", yelled Cyborg angrily. "Once again, WHAT DID YOU DO WITH RAVEN?"

"Do we _really_ have to try torturing you for the answer like they did in Mordor, Gollum?" asked Gandalf tiredly. "At least they got "Shire!" and "Baggins!" out of you. That's more than you have given us!"

Gollum remained silent. He was giving no answers, but a large, obvious and mocking smirk had appeared on his face.

"Alright evil blue dude, I'm going to have to resort to bribery," Beastboy said, turning into a green pelican and flying out of Titan's tower towards the lake surrounding it. He returned moments later and emptied two large fish from his beak into the kitchen sink, and turned back into a human.

"FISHIES!" crowed Gollum, salivating. "Preciouss….look!…raw and wriggling…But no…we must keep master's secret…master is our friend…but we is so hungry…alright!…We tells! We tellssss!"

"Good thinking Beastboy", said Robin triumphantly. Gollum ripped of the wires on his fingers and ran to the sink. Boromir grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back into his seat.

"You will not get your meal until we question you" Boromir said severely. Gollum cowered in his seat.

"Who. Are. You. Working. For?" Cyborg said patiently.

"Mustn't ask us. Not it's business", whimpered Gollum, trying once again to make a rapid escape. Gandalf prodded him with his staff and whispered a spell under

his breath. A straightjacket appeared on Gollum.

"I didn't know you could do that Gandalf!" exclaimed Sam, impressed.

"Neither did I," admitted Gandalf.

"Did you know, Legolas, that I am Princess of my home world Tamaran?" interrupted Starfire, batting her eyelashes.

"That's er…nice," said Legolas politely, even though it was plain to everyone else except Star that he didn't care at all.

"Ooo…you know what I have purchased at the mall of shopping, Legolas?"

"No, I do not." Legolas said, simply. He had no idea what a mall of shopping was, but he wasn't about to ask. The less he talked to this girl, the better.

" I have acquired the Legolas figures of action!" Starfire shouted triumphantly.

Legolas stared in horror as Starfire placed seven different Legolas figurines in front of him, each in various poses.

"I have obtained 'you with a bow and arrow in a heroic pose', and I have obtained 'poseable you' and I also have 'Rohan armour you', and 'Deep of Helm's you'…and 'Pretty Dress you'…" Starfire recited.

"Pretty dress? I do not wear pretty dresses! This is an outrage!" Legolas yelled, grabbing the action figure from Starfire. He took a closer look at it.

"This is not I! This is a figure of GALADRIAL!" he shouted.

"Dude…it looks like you to me." Beastboy said. The other Titans nodded in agreement.

"I DO NOT RESEMBLE AN OLD WOMAN!" shrieked Legolas, in a very unmanly voice. Gimli snorted into his beard.

"Oh…did I show you 'speaking you, Two Towers version'?" asked Starfire. Legolas groaned in response.

"You repeat movie phrases when I push this miniscule knob on your back!" Starfire exclaimed. "Observe" she pressed the button.

"They run as if the whips of their masters were behind them," said the Legolas action figure.

"You would die before your stroke fell!"

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memories and anger. The trees are speaking to each other."

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night".

Legolas was shocked. "Do I really talk like that?" he asked in amazement. Everyone nodded, concealing smirks.

"Dude, you are a pretty-boy nerd. Deal with it." Beastboy said sensibly.

"But I do not want to be a pretty-boy nerd!" Legolas moped, tossing his long blond hair over his shoulder absent-mindedly.

"Okay y'all, can we get back to the matter at hand here?" said Cyborg, gesturing to Gollum, who was swearing under his breath and writhing in his straightjacket.

Robin glared at Gollum through his mask. "Okay, we'll try this again, and we'll make it simpler for you. All you have to say is "yes" or "no". If you cooperate, we'll give you those niccccce fisshiiess. Got it?"

Everyone stared at Robin. "You-you just said "niccccce fisshiiess"!" stuttered Sam.

"No I didn't. What are you talking about?" said Robin, confused.

"He is beginning to feel the power of Frodo's ring, even though it is not in his possession. This is exactly like what happened to Boromir, that moron…" said Gandalf wisely.

"Need not I remind you that I am right here and resent that remark!" growled Boromir.

"Do you happen to have an axe sharpener around here?" Gimli asked Beastboy, glaring at Boromir. "I have a feeling I'm going to need it…"

"Is that a threat, Dwarfie?" Boromir retorted, taking a sword out of his sheath.

Beastboy was getting bored of all this fighting and headed over to Gollum to question him. He was getting quite worried about Raven.

"Take it off us! It burns us, precious. This straightjacket chokeses us! Take it off us and gives us our nice tasty fishies!"

"Okay freaky dude, answer yes or no. Are you working for Slade and/ or Sauron?" Beastboy said, angrily.

"Yess, prescious."

"Both?"

"Yess."

"Is Raven with them?"

"Yess."

"Did you send her there?"

"Yesss."

"How?"

"Not a yes or no question, precious."

"Fine. Are Sauron and Slade in Jump City?"

"Yess."

"Is Raven okay?"

"No. Sauron's…evil cookies. Pink and ssssprinkled. Scares us, precious."

"What the heck does that mean?"

"Not yes or no question, stupid green hobbit. Now gives us our fishies!"

Beastboy sighed. He had at least gotten something out of Gollum. He helped Gollum out of his straightjacket and watched as he bounded towards his fishies. He turned away from the now battling Boromir and Gimli, and the other Titans and Fellowship members who surrounded them cheering and taking bets. "Hang in there, Raven" he said quietly. "We're coming."

Meanwhile….

"_Sladey, can't you see, I'm in misery…we made a start, now we're apart, there's nothing left for me. Love has flown, all alone, I sit and wonder why-y-y oh why, you left me, oh Slaaaaaaadey!"_ sang Sauron in a voice filled with emotion.

Raven sighed. "Sauron, it doesn't really count as writing a song if you take the song "Sandy" from the famous musical Grease and just change the word "Sandy" to "Sladey"."

Sauron wiped a tear from his helmet. "But the words are sincere."

Raven tried to control herself from laughing. "I know. Don't worry. Slade will be back. He's just cranky because his Sphere of Azar is gone." Raven was being oddly kind, but she thought it would be better to stay on the good side of a dark lord, even if he was wimpy as Sauron.

Sauron sniffled. Suddenly, he threw his arms around Raven. "You're my best friend!" he wailed. Raven patted him awkwardly on the back, which was quite difficult to do seeing as she was still tied up, though the bonds had been loosened a little.

Raven didn't understand how the most feared person…well, most feared eye- spirit- guy in Middle Earth was really such a softy. As Sauron toddled off towards his Easy-Bake Oven to make some of his Tasty Tater Tots, an idea struck Raven suddenly. Slade wasn't around to hold her captive, and Sauron was occupied. Even though she was tied up, it would be quite easy for her to escape. She hobbled over to the door, ignoring Sauron who was singing a Backstreet Boys' song **(that Shadow Evenstar doesn't own and never will, got it?)** very loudly in the kitchen, though he didn't exactly know the words.

" I try…to go on like I something….something else. I'm awake….lalalalala asleep! I pray…for this heart to be unbroken. But..uh…yada yada yada…INCOMPLETE!"

Raven chuckled darkly. "Incomplete-you mean like your brain, Sauron?" she said to herself. She turned the knob of the door slowly and opened the door wide. She jumped as she saw a familiar figure in the doorway.

"Going somewhere?" Slade sneered, his eyes flashing dangerously.

A/N: Liked it? Didn't? REVIEW!


End file.
